


Remember Paris?

by flickawhip



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy remembers Paris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Paris?

“Remember Paris?”

“You mean the time you stormed off on me?”

Miranda manages, somehow, to avoid glaring at her and Andy smiles, moving to kiss her cheek softly, curling a hand into her lover’s hair to stroke through it tenderly. 

“Yeah, well… it worked out alright didn’t it?”

Miranda huffs a soft noise of desperation and Andy laughs softly.

“I came home to you, and the girls… I just couldn’t work with you… not when I wanted to…”

Her voice trails off and Miranda finally speaks up, her voice somewhat softer than usual.

“To end up in my bed?”

“Yeah.”

Andy half-shrugs, a little shy.

“Well, as you say Andrea… it worked out.”


End file.
